


I'll love you until the rivers run still, and the four winds we know blow away.

by bucky_bunny_teeth (buckybunnyteeth)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fitz is Jewish, M/M, Multi, Nazis, Push Ups, an outside perspective of fitz and mack, happy fic, injuries, may is kind of a mamma bear, my projections of where the story could go, no real spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/bucky_bunny_teeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five outside perspectives of Fitz and Mack's relationship and One inside look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love you until the rivers run still, and the four winds we know blow away.

**Author's Note:**

> Partial prompt fill for the lovely thewinterpunk (sherlockhymns). I hope you like it

I'll give you a daisy a day dear

...

Things had gone to hell and back and settled down again. Skye kept thinking it was the eye of the storm, that they were surrounded on all sides by their enemies, by destruction, and it was only a matter of time before everything went to shit again. 

Ward was out. Skye's father was out there somewhere. He also wasn't human. At fucking all.

Coulson was getting headaches. 

Simmons was on the run, fitting in with band of Rouge Scientists of all people. People wanted by government agencies and H.Y.D.R.A alike, people unwilling to give up the pursuit of science and the betterment of human kind. And some minor sabotage as well. It was being run by none other than Dr Banner, and a friend of his; Stephen Strange. 

Bobbi was on there side. She was also Hunter's ex... and Hawkeye's ex. And she might also have something going down with Maria Hill from something May had said, but no one dare ask. They were both scary women who are very entitled to their own personal life staying personal.

Hawkeye had shown up. He didn't take Coulson being alive so well.

And then he did. They learnt a lot about their bosses sexuality that day.

Horrible, terrible, need some mind bleach resistant things.

Urgh.

But that being said, Sky could also see that not everything was bad in the eye of the storm.

“Guys!” The young hacker hissed at her team mates as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, “Guys, guys guys! You have got to see this!”

Hunter raised an eyebrow at her. He, Trip, and May were sitting around the kitchen table, half way into a scary intense card game that seemed to consist of mostly raised eye brows and threatening silence.

“Can it wait, darlin?”

Skye jumped up and down impatiently, missing the soft grin that it made appear on Trips face.

“No, no, no! We're missing it- come on!”

She spun out of the room and after a beat of silence May stood, fluidly and with a concerned look in her eye (that no one could actually see, but it was implied), and that settled it. They all had to go now. Hunter couldn't be left alone with the cards. Damn Merc.

They followed the hissed out instructions from an obviously excited sky, and ended up outside Macks area (which wasn't really a garage or a work shop, and it is connected to the lab but it was also section off. It's Mack's space. Unanimously agreed.)

Skye crowded them into a door way looking out at the field of partially fixed things and-

“Oh my god.”

May stood up taller, repeating Trips exclamation in her mind and agreeing because-

-oh my god.

“I...” Hunter started, face screwing up.

“I know right,” Skye giggled in a whisper, “Isn't this the best thing you have ever seen!”

May cocked and eyebrow and nodded. It certainly was something.

In the cleared space between where the lab started and Mack’s mess of mechanics Mack himself was doing push ups. This wasn't unusual or wondrous in itself (well it was kinda wondrous, I mean have you seen Mack's arms? Thor had serious competition). What was wondrous to the team was who he was doing push ups with.

While make pushed himself up and down, Fitz was sat on his back. Stargate pajama clad Legs crossed with a Harry Dresden book resting open on top of them, while he absently counted off with each rise that Mack made.

“Twenty two...” Fitz drawled out, turning a page absently, “...Twenty three...”

Skye did the little dance on the spot and make subsonic noises in happiness thing again. May smiled when no one was looking , happy that her probie was finally acting like herself again. Trip just looked like he was more in love with her than he already was.

“It's the most adorable thing I have ever seen!” she whispered, hands clutching at Trips arm.

They stood there a moment longer watching the two men. Every now and gain they murmured something to one another, and at one point they heard Fitz laugh just like he used to.

It was tooth rotting adorable. But-

“Dose anyone feel a bit skeevy that we are watching this right now?” Lance asked, expression twisted.

“Yep.”

“Yeah.”

May shifted her footing, gave one last glance at the two oblivious men, and led the others back towards the kitchen, and her winning hand.

2\. 

The mission had gone to hell. Like spectacularly to hell. Several shits hit several fans.

Not unusual for an S.H.I.E.L.D team, before or after the fall.

But this mission had been Fitz's first time back in the field. 

The second that the mayday and the sound of automatic fire came in on the teams end, all of their hearts collectively stopped.

“Oh god not Fitz.”

It didn't matter who said it. They were all thinking variations of the same thing.

They mobilised immediately. Fitz had gone with Bobbi Morse, with the idea that they could pose as siblings and co reasonably unnoticed while they gathered information. Someone had bastardised on of Fitz's inventions called The Mouse Hole. They had modified it into a bigger deadlier machine that would be capable of killing thousands. The mission was for Bobbi to get Fitz in so he could sabotage the machine and out again like they had never been there. 

But something had gone wrong. Bobbie and Fitz had been captured by H.Y.D.R.A, Bobbi incapacitated completely and Fitz-

-The had sent a video of Fitz screaming.

They mobilized, got in the bus and stormed the secret base and -

-they hadn't realised it was a trap until it was too late.

Dr Daniel Whitehall. Actual Nazi and predominate head of H.Y.D.R.A.

They were cornered in the lab but over fifty men with guns that killed not just incapacitated. White hall was strutting in-front of them, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He had taken particular pleasure in making them kneel in front of the line of gun men, no escape around them and certain death a promise.

Coulson refused to kneel.

He was made too.

Beside May knelt Mack, strong and patient Mack, who was currently freaking out. His eyes were wide and his mouth was set in intense worry or fear. May knew exactly why.

He was scared for Fitz. They had entered the lab, found Bobbi awake but very much tied to a chair. She had screamed through the duct tape trying to warn them but it was too late. Fitz had been and still was no where in sight. All of their minds were crawling with ideas of what they could have done to their scientist.

May found it reassuring in a twisted way. They could use that anger. Revenge was no always necessary. But sometimes it was needed.

“You seem like a good man, Phillip.”

With every word Whitehall spoke May could see more and more anger building in Skye's eyes. She wasn't as adept at hiding those things yet. She also saw Trip slowly move a hand to rest on the younger woman's lower back, and settle her. May had to look away.

“But what I don't understand is why you work alongside such … inferior employees.” he pronounced the last part with a sneer as he continued to pace, eyes tracing over the team, “And free thinking too … how ever do you get any work done.”

“It is kind of hard,” Phil said, easy bravado still in his voice and face despite the wound to his side and the blood soaking through his knees, “I mean its hard to make time for missions between all the gay sex and the democratic elections. Not to mention our weekly readings of Anne Frank's diary.”

One of the H.Y.D.R.A agents let out a bark of laughter and got a withered, ball shrinking glare from Whitehall.

Coulson grinned.

“We had to cut the Pride Parade this year. Budget cuts, but I have started a petition-”

White hall slapped Coulson across the face, hard enough to bring on a new wave of blood.

Hunter and Skye lurched forwards, and Trip looked like he was planning a Murder (a look May knew she was mirroring), but they all stilled when Coulson raised a bloody finger behind his back.

Stop. Wait.

May took a deep breathe and forced herself to keep her breathing steady. They weren't helping Fitz while they were trapped here. But being dead would help him even less.

“You think you're funny,” Whitehall sneered, “There is no place for that in my world, Agent Coulson. And let me guarantee that it is very much my wor-”

A blast of cold and shocking blue light ripped through the wall beside the line of H.Y.D.R.A agents, shocking and roaring and so so intense they all had to close their eyes. Lest they go blind.

It was over in the same instant in which it came. The whole room shockingly silent. All but one or two of the H.Y.D.R.A agents lay prone, unconscious on the floor, and those that weren't looked to be injured from hitting the opposite wall. Whitehall was rumpled, glasses askew and face in shock as he gazed at the destruction. 

The team sprung to their feet, Hunter running to Bobbi's side and begging to release her from the chair. May went and stood in front of Coulson, facing the enemy, while Skye went to his side, gently cradling his face while still freaking out. Trip and Mack were just about to gather weapons for an escape, and Whitehall was finally on his feet and looking around in rage when-

“Little tip. When you capture one of the most scientifically smart people in the world, Dr Whitehall, don’t keep them in a lab where they can build a weapon from scratch-”

(there was a whirring noise, like a motor starting up)

“And most certainly don’t hurt his family. He might just destroy you.”

Fitz stepped through the giant hole in the wall, looking cut up and pissed off and holding an amalgamation of mechanical parts. It looked like some kind of huge gun. And it was glowing fucking blue.

Mack let out a sighed chuckle, and May could practically feel his grin on the back of her neck.

Whitehall put his hands up, face schooling, because he was nothing if not a politician.

“You've killed my men.”

“Incapacitated,” Fitz drawled back, voice seething with anger as he limped forwards and leveled the gun with Whitehall's head, “I don’t partake in Genocide. Not even of Nazi bastards.”

Whitehall frowned.

“I am sure we can come to some kind of arrangement.”

Fitz grinned and it was savage and dark.

“And they said my people were double dealers.”

Whitehall's face clouded with confusion before settling on shock, then disgust and he hissed out a foul string of obscenities. God awful words that people liked to think had died out after 1945. 

“May,” Fitz called, eyes never leaving Whitehall, “Would you be so kind?”

May grinned.

“My pleasure.”

Before the Nazi could turn his head it was being hit with a round house kick. He dropped like the sack of crap that he was.

The second Whitehall hit the ground Fitz deflated, dropping the gun as it gave a defeated grinding noise.

“Oh thank god. It only had one shot in it.”

May would have rushed forwards to hold up the younger man-

-but Mack was there first. He took Fitz into his arms tightly, laughing loudly and telling him that he was awesome. That that was the most awesome thing he had ever seen anyone do. And Fitz just replied;

“You've said awesome too many times.”

But he said it with a smile.

“Is everyone okay? Bobbi?”

Bobbi and Hunter limped forwards. She looked tired and hurt, but she was smiling softly at the scientist.

“I'm fine, Fitz. Thanks to you.”

Fitz blushed, still in the circle of Mack's arms.

Coulson hefted himself to his feet, on kneecap bleeding and his side oozing, so he could come forward himself and hug Fitz. Skye chastised him. But then she hugged the guy too. Trip looked like the proudest older brother that anyone did see.

“We have to go,” May announced, “there has to be more men on the way, and we are not ready for a fight.”

Coulson shot a look at the downed Whitehall but may shook her head. He nodded, reluctantly and with a determination in his eyes that she had missed.

“Um...” Fitz stammered, the coherence that fear had bought vanishing, “My leg … its-”

“Hurt?” Skye tried.

“Um... broken.”

“No problem man.” Mack announced.

Before Fitz could form a question Mack was hoisting the smaller man into his arms like he weighed nothing, holding him securely against his chest. Bridal style.

Fitz blushed, but stopped protesting after Mack quoted; 'When you can't run, you crawl. And when you can't crawl, you find someone to carry you'. Fitz blushed harder. It looked adorable.

They moved quickly, either carrying the injured or holding a weapon, all of them desperate to get back to the Base (that was quickly becoming home). 

But before they went out the door May stepped up close to the suspended Fitz and said;

“That's twice you've saved my life now.”

Fitz smiled, “You've saved my life more.”

She let her face soften.

“I owe you...and I don’t mind that I do.”

Before he could process her words she leant forwards and kissed his forehead. She was gone in the next breathe, leading the team out. But she could feel Fitz's blush on the back of her neck.

May took care of her own.

And they took care of her.

 

3\. (The team find out Mack and Fitz have been learning sigh language together)

 

The meeting was getting no where. They needed answers quickly about an artifact, some kind of machine inscribed with the language Coulson was hunting, and Fitz had taken charge to explain.

But today was not a good day.

He stood at the front of the room, hands clutched tightly in his hair as he stuttered and mumbled. He looked frustrated, even more so than usual.

“Fitz,” Coulson tried to order, “You can take a break.”

“No! Its-I-I'm ...” he let out a humming noise and looped his hands above his head, “I didn't … not today ...I-”

Skye sighed, and May had to put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in her seat. She couldn't help right now. Skye's version of helping usually only made Fitz more frustrated. 

The younger woman huffed in frustration, careful so Fitz wouldn't see, and say back more firmly. May took her hand back. And then she reminded herself that her helping wasn't needed here either.

“Fitz,” Coulson said, steel in his voice, “Sit down. We can try again later.”

Except that they really couldn't. They had about four hours before they had to leave for Australia. They needed this information and Fitz knew it.

“I-...” Fitz stammered again, hand clicking now, “I need … just...stop-”

The scientist turned on his heel and ran from the room.

“Oh no,” Coulson said, voice soft again, “I didn't mean to-”

“Its not your fault, Boss,” Trip said, “He's the one pushing himself to hard, not you.”

Coulson opened his mouth to speak again, but suddenly Fitz was back in the room. Tugging Mack in by the hand.

Mack had been on a mission yesterday, a hard one, and had been given the following two days to rest and recover. Apparently Fitz had ran all the ways to the Bunks and pulled Mack out of bed.

“Sir,” he said sleepily.

“Mack.” 

Coulson bit his lip. Mack had adorable pajamas.

Fitz flapped his hands at the screen where the object was being projected, and then flapped them back at Mack for a second before taking a deep breathe and-

-signing. American sign language. Fluently and gracefully. Without and stutters or stammers. 

Mack took it all in with sleep filled eyes, just watching Fitz rapidly move his hands before turning back to the director.

“He says that the object appears to be in flux from the readings he was sent. Some kind of unidentified metal that shifts at a liquid consistency but still holds in the cube shape somehow. Could be some kind of, um-”

Fitz repeated a sigh a few times right up in front of Mack's face (Skye snorted out a laugh and failed to hide it behind a cough).

“-okay I get it. The cube could have some kind of field around it to keep it like this, gravity or otherwise Fitz cant tell. It also seems to be emitting Gammer radiation as well as some kind of vibration that Fitz is trying to … translate? He thinks it could be something but he needs more readings.”

Phil stared at the two of them for a long moment before nodding.

“Good work … sign language?”

“Its all about pathways man,” Mack said with a sleepy grin, “We've been learning together.”

Fitz grinned, hands relaxed at his side and all of the tension that had been alarmingly present before was now gone from his body. Mack was good for him, and May got a glance from Coulson that told her he agreed.

“Okay then-” Coulson turned to Fitz and sighed something and the scientists face glowed, “-If you ever need to talk.”

Fitz nodded and Mack looked proud.

The meeting continued, but Mack and Fitz were dismissed.

(Everyone missed the way Mack asked “Can I go to bed now?” and Fitz's reply of “Yeah. Lets go to bed.”

Everyone except May.

She may need to give Mack the shovel talk.

Well, the shovel and sandblaster talk.)

 

4.

(May gives him the talk in the middle of a mission. He says he and Fitz are just buddies. She calls him a dumbass and kills the H.Y.D.R.A agent behind him.)

Jemma comes back when they are in the middle of hell again. One of their bases is compromised and some dangerous things are stolen, intelligence is lost or taken, and a very very dangerous man is set free. 

Skye's father rains hell down on them. 

They call in all of their allies, all of the people the have befriended or have established a debt with. They fight and draw back, but he has powers and people that cant be beaten. 

Ward came back to sacrificed himself to save Skye's life. He died at her feet.

The Playground fell.

The Avengers showed up and pulled them from the rubble. Jemma had gone to get them the second she got a distress call from Coulson, hoping that her association with Bruce Banner would be enough to get them to help her. She arrived just in time to see Hulk pulling an unconscious Coulson from the rubble.

Skye's father got away.

They all missed the eye of the storm.

Tony Stark maybe an egomaniac, but he had a heart plated on some kind of precious metal. He had all of the S.H.I.E.L.D employees flown to bases and hospitals all around the world. SO that of they were hit they wouldn't be wiped out as one.

He took Coulson and the main team to Stark tower and called in the best doctors and surgeons in the country. He damn well wasn't gonna let Coulson die on his watch again.

So the team found themselves in the recently christened Avengers Tower. With the Avengers. It was a little strange.

Under normal circumstances Jemma would be ecstatic, exploring the tower and using the scientific facilities as much as she could. But her team- her family- was hurt.

Skye and Trip had confined themselves to a room and everyone pretended they didn't know that she was crying in there and that he was the only thing holding her together. Clint was at Coulson's side, while Bobbi and May were near by for damage control and to give orders to those who weren't injured or dead.

And now Jemma was standing outside a hospital room, looking in on Mack and her best friend. He had taken three bullets to the chest. For Fitz.

He had a fifty fifty chance of losing his left eye.

Jemma felt sick. She felt like a storm was raging under her skin, and an army as marching in her brain- everything was too loud and her best friend was too far away. He was on the other side of the glass but he was so far away.

Sidelined because of a broken arm, and unable to help her friends. What use did she truly have?

“Miss, are you alright?”

Jemma whirled away from the widow, hand going instinctively to her throat-

-and found Captain America standing beside her.

“Oh-oh I'm fine.”

The Captain nodded.

“Are they part of your team?”

Jemma smiled. She had heard that Captain America was every bit the gentlemen little girls and boy dreamed he was.

“Yes. Fitz is my best friend and Mack-...well I don’t know him all that well yet.”

Steve Rogers smiled.

“But you still trust him, cause your friend dose?”

Jemma nodded.

“Yeah. I know that feeling.”

Silence fell over the pair, and Jemma was too tired to be polite and ask they why they were with her. They stood and watched the two men from behind the glass. 

Fitz had curled up beside Mack on the bed some hours ago, wedging himself between the bigger man and the metal railing. He looked so small in comparison. He had talked to Mack for hours, until his voice went hoarse. Apparently Mack had been helping him with his communication since she had left them. In his worry Fitz had done what Mack had encouraged him to do; talk without being self concious, without fear. It was a little heart breaking that he wasn't awake to mention it.

Mack had woken just after Jemma arrived, a slow sleepy smile taking over his face. Fitz had mirrored it and her heart had constricted, she was seeing something too intimate for her to look away but at the same time it wasn't meant for her.

It twisted something sharp in her chest that there were parts of Fitz's life that she wasn't a part of.

“I can't go in-” she admitted suddenly to the silent man beside her, “- I just … I just can't go in. Which is stupid because Fitz is my best friend and I should be in there with him-”

She watched as Mack laced his hands with the smaller man, and they began to doze.

“-but I just cant go in.”

Steve Rogers placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes big and kind in his reflection.

“Because it feels wrong to interrupt something so intimate?”

Jemma nodded, and Steve looked at her with Sympathy. Not pity, not with a trace of pity.

“...Would you like us to go in with you?”

Jemma smiled again at the Captain.

“Thank you, but no. Fitz- well you're kind of his hero. Well, you and Dr Erskine,” Jemma bit her lip before continuing, “And... I think I will give them a moment longer together. Alone.”

“Are they … together?”

Jemma felt her face twist, not in sadness or anger, but in frustration. She should know the answer to that- should know every detail. She was- is for Christ’s sake, Fitz's best friend. She should know.

“I don’t know … I've been gone an awfully log time.”

The Captains hand tightened on her shoulder.

“If you don’t mind my saying, Doctor; I know a thing or two about … about having a best friend,” he let out a sad sigh, “And I think that you should talk to yours before you begin thinking you aren't wanted.”

The sharpness in her chest lessened as she heard the logic in what the older man was saying. Jemma Simmons, reacting purely on emotion. Her old professor would have had a field day.

“I don’t know how to talk to him any more.”

Steve smiled.

“I think you do. I also think you're scared. And that is perfectly fine.”

Jemma sighed, feelling her skin settle on her bones. Inside the room Fitz and Mack had drifted off to sleep. And as much as she wanted to join the, to curl up with a man that she loved and a man she she knew she could trust, she didn't let herself.

Instead she squared she shoulders and turned away from the window, towards the Captain.

“Is there something you needed from me, Captain Rogers?”

The man stood taller, responding to the authority in her voice.

“Yes, Ma'am. I was wondering if you could look at some scans of some old tech for me. Its been fused with a living organism that would very much like to get it off.”

“What kind of old tech?”

“Cold war era, made out of Vibranium. It was cut in half last week during the worst of the fighting and has been letting out pain full volts of energy.”

Jemma frowned.

“Why do you want me to have a look at it and not Mr Stark.”

The Captain grimaced.

“Its … kind of attached to my best friend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well … lead the way, Captain Rogers.

5.

Coulson called Mack into his office (hospital room in Avengers tower) the day that the younger man was discharged. Or rather when Fitz and Simmons finally agreed it was okay for him to stand up. They had yet to agree on whether or not he was allowed to feed himself or go outside. Mack had no say of course, he had gotten himself shot after all.

Coulson couldn't help but smile when the bigger man shouldered his way through the door, resting heavily on a pair of crutches. He had both his eyes still. Coulson would forever be grateful to Stark for saving his team.

“How you doin, sir?”

Coulson grimaced.

“Agent Romanoff has stressed to me the importance of my staying in recovery.”

“Did she also stress what would happen if you didn't?”

“It may have been mentioned.”

Mack chuckled and the pair lapsed into a silence. Not an awkward silence, but when you are alone in a room with your boss everything is a little awkward.

“I didn't call you in here to talk about me, Mack.”

“Then why did you want to see me, sir?”

“It's regarding Agent Fitz.”

Mack didn't say anything in reply, just waited, calm and quiet until Coulson gathered the strength to speak again.

“Firstly I would like to thank you for saving his life.”

Mack smiled softly.

“Don't have to thank me, sir. There was no other choice.” 

“There was. You made the noble one, probably the one that you considered the best. I am forever in your debt for saving my friends life.”

“You're welcome, sir.”

“Also, if you ever risk your own life like that again I will never let you out of my sight again. Are we clear?”

“Crystal, sir.”

Coulson sighed, feeling the machine at his side pump more pain killers into his body. He couldn't shut it off, Clint had made sure of that. He would make himself go without, try and tough it like he had in the Rangers. He wasn't in the Rangers any more though, and he had a lot more mother hens around now.

“Secondly, I would like to ask a favour from you.”

“Anything, sir.”

“Don't break his heart. Please.”

Mack sighed, seemed to settle more heavily down in his chair. He ran a hand over his eyes before he looked once more at his boss. He looked tired.

“We're not actually like that, sir.”

“I know. But you might be, one day. And I would very much like it if Fitz didn't get hurt.”

Mack sighed again, sounding so much older than he was.

“...I'm not even sure that that is something he wants from me.”

That startled a laugh out of Coulson, and Mack frowned at him.

“Are- wait you're serious?” Coulson waved an IV laden hand at the younger man, until he nodded, “Wow, okay. Are you blind?”

“I can see that he is attracted to me, sir- I just ….”

Coulson frowned. 

“What are you worried about?”

Mack bit his lip and stayed quiet for a long, long, moment. 

“It's … Consent.”

“Oh.”

Mack nodded. Eyes down cast.

“Well,” Coulson coughed out, suddenly feeling like an uncomfortable dad, “Maybe you should talk to Fitz about that. And his therapist.”

Mack shook his head.

“I have, spoken to them both. Fitz is into the idea, I mean-”

“Yeah, I don’t need to know. Like ever.” 

“-And his Doctor says he is able to understand and consent to his hearts delight. I'm just worried.”

“What about?”

“...He fell in love with his first friend. She was gone and I took her place in … in a lot of ways. I'm just- … what if I'm taking her place in this too?”

Coulson took a deep breath. He could see where Mack was coming from. Fitz had been vulnerable when he lost Simmons, and vulnerable when Mack came into his life. Transference. 

But Coulson could also see that that was complete bull.

“I don’t think you filled Jemma's spot, Mack. I think Fitz gave you your own. A completely Mack shaped spot. And I am sure Fitz would agree.”

Mack stared at him for a long moment. But then the tension left his shoulders and me smiled slowly at Coulson.

“Thank you, sir. Feels better hearing it come from somewhere else.”

“I'm the director for a reason.”

Mack chuckled. 

A call came over the intercom (Stark calling all “the dwarves back from the mines, cause snow white had cooked up a storm of the finest Chinese food money can buy.”) and Mack stood unsteadily, ready to leave.

“Oh, and Mack?” Coulson called as he was limping through the door.

“Yes, sir?”

“Don't get your own heart broken, either. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

+1. 

 

If there was one thing that Mack knew for sure about Leopold Fitz its that he loves to cuddle. Fitz wasn't a very tactile person normally, but when they were alone together Fitz always seemed to be touching Mack. A hand across the back of his neck, a foot against his calf, a head on his shoulder, a kiss on his cheek. Fitz was always right there, and Mack loves it.

Except for now.

“We have to get up, Turbo. Big day.”

The mass of blankets next to him groaned and the circle of arms around Mack's middle tightened.

“I mean it, Fitz. If we don’t get up now someone is going to come look for us and make us get up. It's not everyday S.H.I.E.L.D gets to hold a conference with peaceful aliens, and these Guardians seem alright.”

Another groan and Fitz legs came up to lock around Mack's leg.

“Leopold.”

“No.”

Mack sighed. So many credentials and commendations, and Fitz still refused to be a functional human being in the mornings.

Mack wasn't giving up now though. Fitz would hate himself forever if he missed the meeting. With firm hands he lifted the blankets and shimmied under them until his face lay next to the smaller man's. They lay there for a moment, sleepy eyes meeting as they breathed each others breathes. 

“Leopold.”

“I-its so warm in here, tho!” Fitz whined, “Why can't we just...?”

“Stay?”

“Yeah. Why cant we just stay. Here. Where it is warm and soft and-”

“-completely without the monumental events that are about to happen in less then three hours. Events that will change the course of not only S.H.I.E.L.D, but the world and the way we defend it?”

“...Yeah.”

Mack grinned at the smaller man who was looking up at him with wide eyes and a sheet lined face.

“Not an option, Leo.”

Fitz opened his mouth to protest, but Mack caught it in a soft kiss instead. Fitz sighed and kissed him back, hands leaving Mack's side to cup his face. Fitz may not be a morning person, but Mack had found that the scientist had a thing for morning sex.

Fitz shimmied closer to Mack with another sigh, pressing his front firmly against Mack's side. And it felt good, god did it feel wonderful-

-but they had places to me. Mack pulled back, ignoring the whine he got in response. 

“I love you, Leo Fitz. And you look damn adorable right now. But we need to get up, get showered, and gone or we are gonna miss history.”

Fitz was quiet, face pressed in to Mack's chest, until-

“Shower?”

“Yep.”

“...Together?”

Mack chuckled.

“Is there any other way?”

Fitz was up and running to the bathroom in a breathe, stripping himself of his Einstein pajamas as he did. Mack couldn't help but stay on the bed, shocks laughter rolling through his body as he watched his boyfriend go.

Mack was completely gone on this adorable dweeb.

And he loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna write about ladies soon I promise. Tell me what you think.
> 
> title and opening quote from Hank Snows 'Daisy a Day'


End file.
